


First Time

by DWM23



Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluffy feel-good sex, Wraithsoka, Your plot is in another castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM23/pseuds/DWM23
Summary: They’re both nervous. They’ve never done this before. But they’re very much in love and are willing to try.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/The Wraith
Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692484
Kudos: 7





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon-flavoured cut scene from my larger story Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Rise of The Wraith. You can read it over on FF.net under the username DFM23.

-First Time- (Set during the events of Together Forever) 

“If you’ll allow me, my love...” He whispered in a breathy voice. Ahsoka smiled and exhaled, blushing further at the notion of being cradled in his arms bridal-style. With long strides he crossed the floor of the lounge, his destination obvious to them both. He carried her into the bedroom and a Force push from her closed the door behind them...

The bed was big and soft and plush, made from the highest quality materials and the softest fabrics. Ahsoka could feel the exquisite nature of it as Wraith laid her down and then climbed atop her. To feel his weight settle over her again was blissfully pleasant, especially when he claimed her lips in a tender kiss once more. Her heart was beating rapidly with giddy anticipation, virtually in synch with Wraith’s. For the first time in a long time, the super-soldier was nervous. He had good reason to be, especially in dealing with something as delicate and special as this. When he pulled back, Wraith had something to say. 

“Ahsoka,” he began in a quiet voice, “I’ve never done this before. I’m as new to it as you are.” She could sense his sincerity and knew he was telling the truth. “You’ll have to tell me what feels good and what doesn’t.” His Togrutan beauty smiled, touched by his honesty and consideration. 

“I will.” She promised, giving him another quick kiss. “For the record, I’m a virgin too.” She added, not shy about the fact around him. He chuckled briefly and kissed her again. But Ahsoka wanted more than kisses and said so when they parted. “Undress me?” She asked. That caused his heart to skip a few beats. 

“I’ve dreamed of hearing those words.” He groaned. 

“‘Dreamed’, have you?” Ahsoka teased, reaching behind her to undo the catch at the back of her neck. When she finished, her collar hung loosely and she returned her arms to where they were, allowing Wraith the honor of removing her clothing.  
He did so with much trembling, his confidence lacking as his focus was occupied with steadying himself. He was afraid and excited, a combination that didn’t mix easily, and only heightened as he took hold of her collar and eased it down to reveal more of her rust-coloured skin that had been hiding from him only a few moments ago. His breath hitching, Wraith reached down to kiss the new flesh and continued his ministrations from before. Ahsoka closed her eyes and pleasantly hummed as Wraith laid kiss after kiss to her neck while slowly tugging her collar further down. 

Her top was held together by a clasp on the collar, which ensured it remained snug against her body. With the clasp undone, the fabric was a little more pliable and allowed for easier removal. While Wraith was keen to remove it, he was content with drawing this out and pressed a kiss to the skin visible from Ahsoka’s chest window, earning a light coo and gentle moan in response. 

“Kriff...” he muttered, “I don’t know why you have this, but it’s so hot.” Ahsoka simply offered him a breathy laugh and no reason. He didn’t need one anyway. Wraith reached for her shoulders and carefully slid the straps down her arms, Ahsoka pulling out of them to help. Her cleavage was exposed to him now, a tantalizing sight if ever Wraith had seen one. But he was patient and determined to enjoy this. He kissed her collarbone, nibbling it just a little to earn a giggle from her due to the ticklish sensation. He kissed his way down to her still-clothed chest and was prepared to tug her top down further when Ahsoka stopped him. 

“Please... let me see you again.” Her breathy request would not be denied and Wraith sat up to peel off his shirt. Ahsoka felt flushed from her cheeks to her chest as his muscled body came into view, his shirt discarded on the floor. She’d seen him shirtless many times before, but now on the cusp of intimacy, the sight seemed to take on a new meaning, a new sense of special significance. She reached out to touch him, a hand settling on his abs and slowly sliding up the length of his torso, dozens of scars passing under her fingertips. He felt so solid and rugged, an already enamoured Ahsoka growing moreso with each passing second. 

But she’d seen his muscles before. She wanted to see more...

“I’ve... I’ve never e-exposed myself to anyone before.” Ahsoka stammered, feeling nervous about broaching the subject. Wraith understood. She was a virgin, completely inexperienced with no idea how things were supposed to go. It was up to him to show her this could be a good thing. “Let me do this.” Ahsoka asked. Wraith nodded, knowing the best way for her to overcome fear was by taking the initiative. With much apprehension, Ahsoka took hold of her top and pulled it down to expose her chest to him. 

Her breasts were natural and pert despite being small, each topped by a white nipple. Wraith was in total awe, but tried not to be too fixated on her chest. 

“Wow...” He breathed, smiling a little as Ahsoka revealed herself to him. Ahsoka smiled sheepishly and blushed madly, her montrals darkening in response. She fought the urge to cover herself as Wraith continued to appraise her body. “You. Are. Stunning.” He complimented, his eyes moving from her face to her breasts and back again. The sight of a topless Ahsoka was certainly enough to makes his pants suddenly painful to wear. “May I?” He asked, tentatively reaching out with a hand. Ahsoka nodded nervously, clenching the bedsheet to keep her from covering herself. 

Wraith gently touched her breasts as he started to carefully play with her mounds, both curious and fascinated. He was nervous and had never done this but hid it behind a veneer of confidence like he knew what he was doing. When Ahsoka pushed her chest out a bit, instinctively trying to get closer to the wonderful touch, he knew he was doing alright. She bit her lip and stifled a moan as he teased her nipple, which grew stiff under his hand. He reached down and kissed each one, putting his tongue to work and making Ahsoka moan as a result. “So beautiful,” he murmured as he shifted between one and the other. Ahsoka panted for air as Wraith kept pleasuring her. The Togruta had never even tried to touch herself like this and had no idea her breasts could make her feel like this. 

“Wraith...” she whimpered, “th-that feels good.” Maintaining her promise to keep him informed of what felt good and what did not, Ahsoka was so far very pleased with his efforts. Her montrals had darkened, the blue stripes nearly black, and her cheeks turned blood orange. She’d never felt more aroused before, not even her bouts with the Urge could compare to this. 

“Do you want me to continue?” He asked, pressing one last kiss to her breast. “There’s other things I can try.” His limited knowledge from surfing the HoloNet had provided him with a rough understanding of certain acts, though he lacked experience of any kind. But if he could make her feel even better than this, Ahsoka was willing to try. 

“O-Okay...” She agreed, finding her voice as the pleasure died down. “Here,” Ahsoka unclipped her belt and sash and moved it to the floor, enabling her to slide her top down her legs like a skirt before it too went to the floor. Before it did go, Wraith caught a glimpse of the inside. 

“Built-in bra. Always wondered how that worked.” He mused. 

“You have, have you?” Ahsoka asked teasingly.

“I am still a man, my dear.” Wraith replied with a simple smirk. “There are some days where my thoughts of you are a little less... polite.” He admitted. His hand settled on her side, feeling her perfect copper skin as Ahsoka’s voice dipped a pitch lower. 

“I have... naughty thoughts about you too... sometimes...”

“Perhaps tonight should be all about naughtiness.” Wraith surmised, pressing a kiss to her abs. “Kriff me, you’re a sexy sight to behold.” He murmured while Ahsoka lightly giggled. The super-soldier straightened and undid the ties of his pants, shoving them down his muscled thighs before removing them entirely. He was left in his boxers now, almost all of him on display. Ahsoka looked at the sloping ‘v’ of his hips and realized with a start that she would see where they led tonight. The naughty thought sparked a tingling sensation between her legs and a sudden urge to be equal to him. Caught up in the haze of her hormones, Ahsoka acted on the sudden, impulsive thought and slid her leggings down and off her body, leaving her clothed in only a pair of pink panties. 

Wraith was speechless as his gaze roamed over the nearly-naked Ahsoka, marveling at her natural beauty. She was still developing into a woman, her proportions smaller than most because of her age. His own development had been rushed by the infusion of the serum, resulting in him having a full-grown man’s body and the complexion of a teen. He’d always thought he looked a little lopsided because of that fact, like his face didn’t match the rest of him.

But Ahsoka... Ahsoka was perfect. 

Her body was athletic, her Jedi training shaping her to be fast, strong and balanced. There was nothing wrong with her as far as he was concerned, every natural curve enhancing her beautiful physique. 

“Well... h-here I am...” Ahsoka nervously stammered, embarrassed by how exposed she was. Never before had anyone seen her like this and she felt a tad indecent. She felt the heat rush across her face anew, blushing furiously as Wraith drank in everything before him.

“You, my dear, are the most beautiful woman in all the galaxy.” He complimented, finding his tongue. Ahsoka smiled and blushed some more, his gently spoken words warming and reassuring. His hands came to rest on her legs and Ahsoka briefly shuddered, suddenly feeling very embarrassed; lying almost naked in bed with the man she loved right in front of her. “This is better than any accidental peek.” Wraith added. That made her laugh, Ahsoka recalling the awkward moment on the Bravado that suddenly didn’t seem nearly as awkward. The Togruta had the sudden inspiration to purposefully let him see that which he’d only seen by accident and was mortified at the notion. But... then again... 

“Would... W-Would you like to see th-that too?” She asked through much stuttering. Wraith titled his head as if seeking an explanation, something Ahsoka tried to give him only to be distracted by his gentle gibbing of her thighs. “My uh... y-you know...” She stammered after a mental restart. Wraith caught the hint and smiled. 

“I’d love to see yours. With your permission of course.” He replied. Ahsoka gave a little nod and lifted her hips off the bed a little to aid him. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband, he slid her panties down ever so slowly. Wraith saw first the collection of intricate, triangular white markings just above her nethers, pointing down in a rather directive fashion. Her panties were down her thighs by the time he saw her peach, perfectly exposed for him to see. Ahsoka felt a bloom of heat across her face and between her legs as her entire body was revealed for him to see, the last of her modesty on the floor with the rest of her clothes. She shivered as the coolness of the air suddenly registered with her exposed slit and felt embarrassed all over again. Wraith’s gaze roamed her top to bottom, she could feel it. It was a fact that both embarrassed her and aroused her, something she wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed of or not. 

But Wraith was calm, his presence in the Force soothing. He cherished her with his eyes, he didn’t ogle her. He drunk in the sight of her full, unhindered beauty before him and he was absolutely awestruck. 

“Wow...” He breathed. Wraith could feel his heart pounding at the sight and simply could not tear his eyes away. “Surely there is no one woman in the universe who is more beautiful than you.” He whispered with a smile. Ahsoka did too, feeling reassured. He trailed his hand up her bare thigh, leaving gooseflesh in his wake. Ahsoka giggled as their eyes finally met. “What’s so funny?” He queried. 

“I’ve never been naked with anybody before.” Said Ahsoka. Laid back on the bed, her entire body openly undressed, it was a very new situation for her. “Especially not in a setting as... intimate as this.” She was feeling embarrassed, Wraith deduced. Her giggle was a nervous one. 

“It’s not that bad, right?” Wraith asked, trying to be as calm as he could to make her feel at ease. 

“I... I guess it’s just strange is all.” She answered. 

“Most new experiences are at first.” He reassured her, gently prodding her legs apart. Her peach looked so impossible small and delicate, Wraith felt the sudden weight of responsibilty knowing Ahsoka wanted him to penetrate her. 

He was going to be her first. 

His hand softly rubbed her hip, venturing close to her pubic region a few times and causing a visible shudder. It would be a miracle if his finger fit... not to mention his shaft. She was certainly a virgin, untouched in every sense of the word. Tentatively, he let the barest tip of his index finger ghost up the length of her entrance, eliciting a sharp inhale from Ahsoka as her hips shuddered simultaneously. He repeated the motion, going down this time, and got a breathy moan in response. She was so sensitive down here, he wouldn’t have to do much to stimulate her. Deciding to prolong the foreplay, Wraith lowered himself down, his head settling between her legs. He received a confused look from Ahsoka as he did. 

“Aren’t you gonna... y-you know...” she wondered, trailing off as she wondered how to describe the lewd act she had in mind, “p-... put it in?” Wraith gave a slow shake of his head. 

“Not yet. I’m just gonna warm up your body first.” He replied, giving her a wink. Ahsoka arched a brow marking, slightly confused by his words as they did not add up to what her prior knowledge dictated. Wraith pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh before pressing his face into her sex. The few kisses caused her to gasp and shudder, but it was the long slow lick that ripped the moan from her throat. 

“D-Do that a-a-again,” she begged him, “please.” Her breathy request was met with results as Wraith repeated the action, going from top to bottom this time, causing Ahsoka to go rigid and offer a strangled cry of pure pleasure. The electric contact was euphoric, even better than his caressing her tails. Ahsoka trembled, managing short, needy cries in time with his movements, her leg muscles spasming uncontrollably and squeezing around Wraith’s head as he continued to lick her pretty orange lips.  
“Force... you taste so good...” He murmured as she wantonly vocalized her pleasure. Her shallow, ragged breathing filled the room while Wraith ate her out, his tongue pressing deeper into her after a few licks of his current area of focus. It was his first time trying this act of oral ministration and he had to question his technique, wondering if he was doing this right. He maintained an exterior of confidence, but was inwardly nervous the whole time trying to ensure every single move did something good. But based on Ahsoka’s reactions, he could conclude he was doing something right as it seemed to be very pleasurable. The waves he received through their bond allowed her pleasure to spill over to him and Wraith couldn’t help but marvel at just how good she felt... both physically and literally. 

Mostly because, Force almighty, she was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted! 

The first swipe of his tongue had just teased his senses with how sweet her nectar really was. But the deeper his probing tongue travelled, the more rich and flavourful she became, prompting him to press further and further into her. Wraith knew, however, that this act was to be twofold. Ahsoka had to get something out of this as well. Based on the noises she was making, he was off to a good start. But there had to be more he could do. 

Adding a finger to the mix, Wraith soon found her clitoris and turned his attention to the bundle of sensitive nerves, using just the tip of his tongue for a few passing swipes. The reaction was similar to his other ministrations, Ahsoka going practically rigid as she thrust her hips towards him, eager and desperate for more as she gave voice to her pleasure. Wraith retracted his tongue and softly blew a stream of cold air across her clit, Ahsoka whimpering as he teased her sensitive bud. She missed his tongue and now this was just torturous. Wraith was pleased with his first-time efforts, allowing a smirk as he opted to continue, pressing his tongue back between her soft pink folds as his thumb brushed her clit back and forth. She was considerably wet now, suitably so for the task at hand. But Wraith wanted the taste of her seared into his memory, and only a heavy use of his tongue could make that happen. 

A particularly deep plunge of his tongue sent a flood of juices across his tongue, causing Wraith to hum in sweet enjoyment as Ahsoka shivered in pleasure. A whimper followed shortly after as Wraith sought to repeat the flood. Instinctively, Ahsoka wrapped her legs around his head, the soft skin of her thighs totally surrounding him as her heels came to rest on his upper back, holding him in place to ensure the pleasure would not end. Although a little cross-eyed right now to think straight, Ahsoka couldn’t believe just how good Wraith was making her feel. He stoked her fire perfectly, building a pleasure in a way she had never anticipated or experienced before. She’d only ever touched herself for a few bare moments, until she felt a light buzzing between her legs before removing her fingers with a shiver. Wraith had gone well past a light buzzing, her clit feeling like it was on fire. The pleasure was so intense, so good. 

Why would the Jedi forbid this? How could something so amazing be wrong? 

“Oh Wraith! Oh Wraith yes! More!” She exclaimed, finally finding her voice. The man between her legs looked up, pressing one last kiss to her peach before lifting his head, his eyes meeting hers and maintaining his calm, confident look... despite the glistening leftovers around his mouth. Oh Force that’s sexy. Ahsoka thought, instantly wetter at the sight. “I-I-I didn’t think it w-would feel this g-good!” She told him in a shaky voice. “Oh Wraith... this... th-this is the best I’ve felt in my entire l-life!” 

“Such a beautiful and lovely woman deserves to feel good.” Wraith said softly with a smile, kissing her inner thigh. Ahsoka smiled at his compliment, feeling quite pretty and special despite her flushed appearance and nakedness. “Let me finish you off.” He whispered in a husky voice that made her whimper audibly. His tongue was back between her soaked folds in an instant and everything went right back to full throttle, Ahsoka crying out as intense pleasure flooded her already burning senses. Wraith was unrelenting this time, determined to bring her to orgasm. 

“Wraith!” She gasped after a few more minutes of pleasure, her body quivering after the most recent shockwave rolled through her, “I... I-I-I feel this p... p-pressure building up.” The feeling was foreign. She’d only ever touched herself fleetingly, not knowing what this stronger sensation was or what it might indicate. Wraith could sense it through their bond and knew just what she was referring to. 

“I think you’re close to cumming.” He mused, his thumb rubbing her outer lips. Breathing heavily, Ahsoka managed only a confused look. “Err, an orgasm.” Wraith clarified. “Ever had one?”

“N-No, I... I-I’ve never h-had one... I think...” She stuttered. 

“Then let me introduce you,” He whispered, kissing her pubic mound before diving back between her legs, intensifying his oral ministrations. 

“Oh Force! Yes... Yes!” Ahsoka cried, losing herself to the swiftly building pleasure. She felt like she was reaching a peak, something so tantalizing that she wanted to experience in full. “Kriff!! Oh kriff Wraith YES!!!” She exclaimed, losing track of her senses for a moment as pleasure consumed her. She was getting even closer now, she could feel it. All the while Wraith kept his glorious tongue hard at work, teasing her, pleasuring her, making her feel things she’d never felt before. 

All thanks to this wonderful, gorgeously handsome man...

“Wraith... Oh Wraith!” She moaned, hands flying down to his head to keep him in place. She was so close now. The super-soldier briefly chuckled as her fingers threaded through his hair and he upped the ante, working harder to bring Ahsoka over the edge. He could sense she was close, like a pot ready to boil over.  
And he eagerly anticipated the incoming eruption. Not much longer now.

“Ah!!” Ahsoka wordlessly cried, feeling on the absolute precipice. Her legs tightened around his head, functioning uncontrollably as her pleasure overwhelmed her. “Wraith!!” She cried again, voice rising in volume as her hips bucked against that talented tongue.

There was no stopping now.

“WRAITH!!!!” Ahsoka screamed as she succumbed to her first-ever orgasm, her entire body going taut as white-hot pleasure shot up her spine, flooded her mind and overtook every single one of her sense. Her vision burst into stars, like she’d physically entered hyperspace. It was all she could feel, lost in a world of white as she felt the most incredible, the most amazing sensations she’d ever felt. 

For Wraith, when Ahsoka came, she came hard.

The overwhelming wave that flooded his mind sent a shiver up and down his spine, bringing himself dangerously close to his own release. Her legs were crushingly tight around his head, the super-soldier briefly wondering if she’d ever let up. But he kept his mind on the task before him, especially since he’d just gotten a little busier with clean-up duty. Wraith got to experience firsthand how Togrutas squirt when they climax, so much of her delicious juices filling his waiting mouth. He gave a pleased hum as he lapped up her sweet sweet fluids, savouring every second they were on this tongue. He could feel copious amounts spilling onto his chin and around his mouth, there was simply too much for his tongue alone to guide and contain. But he would try, the sweet taste of Ahsoka was seared into his memory now. 

He decided then and there that he would love to eat her out again. 

Lying boneless on the bed, all Ahsoka could do was gasp for air, letting out soft, intermittent moans as the shockwaves died down. Having lost all coherence for a few, brief, immensely pleasurable seconds, Ahsoka could only revel in what she’d just experienced. Having never had an orgasm before, she could definitely conclude that it was one of the best life-experiences possible. 

She needed to have one again... preferably some time soon. 

Her legs slipped from around his head, lazily falling to the bed in the wake of her afterglow. Wraith raised himself up, his eyes locking with hers. Ahsoka could see his chin and mouth glisten in the evening light, covered with her fluids. He licked his lips. “You, my love, are a particularly delicious treat.” He whispered with a grin. Ahsoka shuddered, fearing another orgasm just from that visual alone. “You okay?” Wraith gently asked, rubbing her thigh. 

“Oh... yeah. Yeah...” Ahsoka panted in response, causing him to chuckle. After all that, things seemed to be okay between them. Wraith was prepared to stop if Ahsoka wanted to, but at the same time his briefs had become impossibly painful to wear and he needed to do something about it. Giving Ahsoka a moment to recover, Wraith worked his briefs down until they were on the floor, leaving his muscled body completely exposed for her to see.  
She knew that he had the emotional and psychological maturity of a man. But now, Ahsoka knew from a biological standpoint, with absolute certainty and beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Wraith was most definitely a man. 

“Oh... F-Force...” She managed to gasp. From her studies and health classes, she knew what a male penis looked like. But to see one in person...

According to all the information she’d gathered, the average man was somewhere between five and six inches long. But Wraith was easily an inch or two, maybe even three, above the average... likely due to the serum bonded to his genetics, influencing the size and shape of every aspect of his body. Very impressive overall. 

“I-It’s okay,” he quickly told her, thinking she was scared of him, “it’s nothing to be afraid of.” 

“I’ve... I’ve never s-seen one in person.” Ahsoka quietly replied, rather awed by the sight. 

“If you want to stop, we can. Just say the word.” Wraith promised. His statement pulled Ahsoka out of her haze as she realized he was worried about her. Unnecessarily, might she add. Fighting past the lingering sluggishness in her limbs, Ahsoka sat up and took hold of his face. 

“But I don’t wanna kriffing stop,” she admitted, stroking his scars. Wraith could both see and sense her needy desires and knew he was fretting about nothing, “I want you.” She implored, her need swiftly becoming his own. Wraith nodded, his hands encircling her body. 

“What would you like me to do?” He asked, letting her take the lead and determine how they’d proceed. For Ahsoka, the answer was easy. She wanted him to play with her body, to explore every inch of her, to feel his touch against her once more. He’d made her feel good through simple touches and she wanted to know that fuzzy feeling again. 

“I want you to touch me.” To ensure she got her point across, Ahsoka made her intentions known across their bond. Wraith understood and slowly laid her down before pressing a kiss to her naval. Ahsoka felt herself relax as his hands gently worked her body, caressing every inch of her just like she wanted. Everything he did was gentle. From his soft, exploring touches to his every move and the tone of his voice, Wraith treated Ahsoka to such intimate care the likes of which she had never known before. The way he played with her body felt wonderful, she couldn’t imagine how impossibly good actual sex might feel. The way her rubbed her hips, stroked her torso, touched her breasts and kissed her skin... oh, it was heavenly. 

Ahsoka especially loved it when Wraith started to play with her headtails. She hummed when he kissed them, she giggled when he nuzzled them. But when he took the tip of her lekku between his fingers and started to rub and stroke it, she closed her eyes and softly groaned. She’d known these were her prime erogenous zones for a long time, but having someone stimulate them of her own will felt even more amazing than she assumed it would be. This was further amplified when Wraith gently suckled on the tip of her montral, causing her to whimper in time with his curious ministrations. She wanted him to do that with all of her tails and he did, the tip of each lekku and montral receiving a visit from his mouth that made her shiver and moan in pleasure. 

“You are beauty incarnate, in mind, body and soul. In all the galaxy, there is no one else as beautiful as you.” Wraith whispered to her, circling the tip of a lekku with his tongue. Many times she’d struggled with self-esteem and confidence, especially when around far more attractive Jedi like Master Secura. But to hear him say it, to hear her soon-to-be lover tell her with his own words...

“How beautiful?” Ahsoka wondered, wanting to quantify his description. After a moment of contemplation, Wraith determine his method of answering. 

“All the constellations in the galaxy cannot compare to the sparkle in your eyes.” He replied, kissing her forehead. “The rolling plains of Alderaan pale in comparison to the curves of your beautiful body.” He added and kissed her nose, making her smile. “No Aphran sunset can ever match the soft, radiant orange of your skin.” He hummed, lips pressing against her neck. “The snow of Derenath will never be as white as the markings that adorn your face.” He said, kissing her collar. “The seas of Mon Cala have nothing on your crystal blue eyes.” He continued, placing a delicate kiss between her breasts. “The most illustrious of all the buildings on Coruscant is not nearly as perfect as your montrals.” He pressed his lips to her left breast, causing her to lightly moan. “The most graceful and inspiring of Celanon’s songs simply pales in comparison to your sweet, melodic voice.” He whispered, kissing her other breast. His gaze returned to hers as his praise wound down. “That is how beautiful you are.” Wraith stated, believing every word. His genuinity flooded her mind like a soothing balm and Ahsoka was momentarily captivated by his words. She could sense just how strongly he felt about her and it pushed her to a point of being nearly overwhelmed. 

“Wraith... no one has ever made me feel the way you do.” She quietly told him as his face became level above hers. Ahsoka took him in her hands, fingers weaving through his tousled hair as she held the man she loved. “Kiss me. Please.” Her request sounded desperate and needy, like she was begging him. And so he did, his lips pressed against her dark ones in the most tender and loving kiss they’d ever shared. One hand stayed in his hair while the other trailed down his back, Ahsoka savouring the closeness and wishing it could last for eternity. Her nervousness and embarrassment hadn long since passed, replaced with a desire that was not necessarily lustful as much as it was to simply experience more of this.

This was sex. This was intimacy. This was what she’d longed for, craved and needed. To be and feel so close to someone, even though they were completely naked and not even joined yet, satisfied every private yearning she’d ever had. Ahsoka was convinced it could only get better from here. 

She was ready. 

When they parted, she fixed his eyes and quietly whispered, “Take me.” Wraith gently cupped her face before adjusting his position, his heart pounding as he got himself ready. His nervousness flowed through their bond and Ahsoka could relate. “Y-You’ll go slowly, right?” She worriedly asked as Wraith settled between her legs. “I’ve... I’ve heard it hurts.”

“I will. I promise.” He vowed, caressing her hip. “I... I can’t guarantee if it’ll hurt or not, so you’ll have to tell me.” He added, his own virgin nature exposed to her.

“O-Okay.” Ahsoka nodded in agreement. Her breathing accelerated and nervous as all hell, Ahsoka gave a slow nod, looking into Wraith’s eyes. She shivered as both of his hands settled on her hips, a prickling sensation working its way down her abdomen and between her legs, likely wrought from anticipation. Wraith slowly eased his hips forward, glancing down to make sure he was doing this right. Ahsoka bit her lip and let out a poorly stifled whimper as she felt something press against her entrance, something that didn’t feel like his tongue or his fingers. A shuddering intake of breath followed as he pressed his bulbous tip into her, parting her lips as she was penetrated for the first time. Wraith’s breathing hitched as his thick manhood pressed into her, his hands shaking as he struggled to contain himself and go slowly. The first contact was heavenly, but she was young and therefore a tight and tiny fit, especially compared to Wraith’s size. He had to be careful, to exercise more care than ever before. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. 

Screwing her eyes shut and gripping his hands tightly, Ahsoka mewled as Wraith pushed deeper, her virgin walls forced apart. It felt like she was being torn in two, spilt open by Wraith as he pushed deeper into her. He was big. Bigger than she had first thought and almost too much for her to handle.

“S-Stop!” She suddenly cried. Wraith immediately did so, worry and fear replacing the pleasure he had just been feeling. Opening her eyes, Ahsoka gasped for air. “I-I just... need a moment.” She told him in a shaky voice, gathering her voice as she tried to separate herself from the overwhelming feelings. Wraith nodded, understanding. 

“It’ll be okay.” He whispered, stroking her cheek. 

“I... I-I know...” She stammered. 

“Take your time.” Ahsoka did that, regaining some control as she got used to the penetration. This was definitely new to her, and a little uncomfortable. She hoped it would get better in time. Ahsoka offered Wraith a quick nod to continue and he did, inching forward until both could feel him press up against something. Another press of his hips and the girl beneath him gave a soft yelp as a new pang of discomfort shot through her body. 

“Oh kriff...” Ahsoka whimpered, biting her lip as she lost her virginity. 

“I’m sorry. I would never hurt you on purpose.” Ahsoka nodded, trusting him but couldn’t help tensing up as he continued to press into her. Screwing her eyes shut again, Ahsoka kept her eyes closed until Wraith began to draw back. She fixed him with an innocent, questioning look and soon had an answer as Wraith rocked his hips forward, gently thrusting into her again.

That. That was it. That was the pleasure she’d been seeking. That. Felt. Good.

Ahsoka moaned as the best sensation she’d ever felt swept through her body as Wraith thrust into her, going a little further this time. Her body had gotten used to him, the process no longer uncomfortable and now so very euphoric. Wraith pressed deep, the entire length of his cock entering Ahsoka until they were hip to hip. He was inside her. Neither of them were virgins any longer. The dormant, primal understanding within both of them was awakened, and instinct guided them into the next phase as Wraith bent over, holding Ahsoka close as he found a slow and gentle rhythm. His gradual pace was just what Ahsoka could handle. Not too slow and not very fast. It was perfect. 

She was receptive to his every move, untouched nerves lighting off a fire with each thrust. Without even meaning to, Ahsoka started whimpering in pleasure as Wraith made love to her. It was an automatic response not even she could control, not that she cared in her current state. Clutching his body, her hips rocking in time to meet his, Ahsoka lost herself to her fleshly pleasure held Wraith tightly. She wrapped her legs around his hips, doing her best to keep him close in an effort to keep him as deep inside her as possible. His thrusts reached deep inside her, eliciting soft moans of pleasure from Ahsoka as he touched her most sensitive areas. They were sounds Wraith revelled in, sounds he longed to hear. Sounds so beautiful and wonderous he was delighted to know that he would be the only one to ever hear them. Combined with their constant heavy breathing and his deep groans, the sounds alone were enough to arouse him further. He started to pleasure her with his mouth and hands, pressing his lips to her cheek while gently caressing her breasts, Ahsoka uttering quiet little sounds in time with his ministrations. He kissed her all over, caressing her, touching her with such care and gentleness. Ahsoka forgot all about the war, about the Jedi, about her duties as the pleasant sensations overtook her. The only thing that mattered now was everything Wraith was doing to her. 

She’d never felt this good before in her life.

She loved everything he did. From the gentle fondling of her chest and montrals to the slow rocking of his hips that made her whimper with every thrust. She especially loved it when he returned to her headtails, licking and kissing each one, a shiver of pleasure rocking her body every time he did. This was such welcome bliss, a healthy change from their duties and combat roles. They needed this more than they might realize, securing their love forever with this single act of passion. 

Although it wasn’t just passion. They did this out of need, yes, but a need to love each other and give themselves entirely over to the other in a physical display of intimate unity. 

No matter what the war might throw at them, they would always have each other. 

The pleasure built, Ahsoka could feel it with each thrust and every stimulated nerve. She felt completely taken by Wraith. So full of his cock, so overwhelmed by everything she was feeling... and she loved it. He upped his pace a bit, going just a fraction faster and shifting his angle ever so slightly. But it was enough for Ahsoka to feel and it caused something of a chain reaction as he brushed a new and very receptive spot.

“There...!” She breathily cried. “There! There there there there! Yes!! There!!” Shutting her eyes and gripping him even tighter, Ahsoka mewled in pleasure as Wraith continued. This sensitive sweet spot was on absolute fire right now and any resistance she might’ve had had dissolved into nothingness. Barely coherent, Ahsoka could only imagine how she might look right now. She’d led armies, taken down foes twice her size. She didn’t take no for an answer, solved problems on her own, fixed things some deemed unfixable. 

But now, for the first time, Ahsoka completely and utterly surrendered herself to this man. This young, handsome man who’d stolen her heart. To think she was losing her virginity to him, having sex for the first time with a Separatist who was the Republic’s enemy number one. Maybe she should be doing this with a member of her own species, hell, maybe she really shouldn’t be doing this at all. It was wrong. So wrong on so many levels.

But wrong had never felt so right before.

She kissed him, thoroughly and deeply, losing herself to her carnal and lustful passions entirely. Wraith reciprocated, the primal forces within him now in control as he basked in this moment of physical carnality with her. With Ahsoka, the young love of his life. He couldn’t imagine doing this with any other woman and he knew, then and there, that he wanted her in his life forever. That drove him onwards, his pace accelerating and causing Ahsoka’s pleasure to spike. “Wraith-!” She gasped, losing herself to another moan as his shaft stroked her spot again, “I-I’m g-gonna...!” She tried to tell him, only to be interrupted by another cry as she lost her thoughts. The pleasure was simply too much and although she tried to tell him again, “gonnaAAAAAH!!!” She screamed his name instead, climaxing hard as wave upon wave crashed over her senses. A shuddering sob torn from her throat in the aftermath as her vaginal walls clamped down around Wraith, his cock trapped by her near-virginal tightness as a flood of her juices soaked his manhood. The infinite white that filled her senses was so beautifully perfect and possibly even better than her first, seemingly weightless for a blissful eternity. 

Her velvet heat around him felt amazing, but it brought him even closer to his own orgasm. Wraith had a feeling he wouldn’t last much longer but was desperate to try and prolong things. It seemed like they had only just begun, he didn’t want this to end just yet. 

But as he soon discovered, he still suffered from mortal fallibilities in spite of being a super-soldier. 

His peak neared with startling speed and Wraith had no time to even utter a warning before he felt an explosion at the base of his spine and pumped his hips forward one more time, a primal groan escaping his lips and he clung to her. Ahsoka released a quaking sigh as she felt first the twitch of his cock and then a liquid heat suddenly flood her nethers and whimpered into Wraith’s neck as they rode out the remnants of their climaxes. She bucked her hips against his as she felt his orgasm fill her so deeply and tightened her legs around him to hold him as close as possible. He was as deep as he could be, their hips together without an inch of space between them, her legs trapping him in this position and ensuring he could not leave her. They rocked back and forth for a moment, riding out the ebb and flow until Wraith was finally done. He’d never orgasmed before and he could see why some cultures called it ‘the little death’. All of that sensory input culminating in something so otherworldly. It truly was indescribably perfect. 

Wraith felt spent, but not tired or exhausted. The pleasure had pushed him to his limit and over it, into his refractory period. Although he wished it could’ve lasted longer, he was content to savour the afterglow with his Togruta lover. 

“D’...bhem ye.” He whispered in Togruti. 

“D’bhem ye.” Ahsoka replied, sounding spent. Their noses touched and then they kissed, as if to seal the deal they’d struck. Parting, Wraith gazed lovingly upon his Togruta sweetheart with a deep passion.

“I love you.” He repeated in Basic. 

“I love you too.” She told him, tiredly smiling this time. Then she closed her eyes and simply basked in their physical contact. Everything from the soft tickling of his hairs against her face, to being able to feel every one of his scarred muscles with her own skin, was gloriously sensual. Simply being able to feel him was amazing and she wouldn’t trade this moment for anything else right now. 

Ahsoka didn’t care if this was forbidden by the Jedi. She wanted to do it again and again with Wraith as many times as she could. 

Wraith quickly and silently cursed any Separatist to hell if they so much as condemned his relationship with Ahsoka. There was nothing more beautiful than this and he could sense she felt similarly through their bond. This, he was convinced, would be all that mattered to him from now on. Suddenly feeling reinvigorated, Wraith wondered how it was possible after climaxing. The act should’ve drained him of his stamina completely, as he’d read. 

In a brief moment of contemplation, he determined that he’d forgotten about his enhanced stamina, the kind that allowed him to do thrice the exerting tasks others could manage. 

Wraith came to the conclusion that his enhanced stamina was still present, but the pleasure had driven him to his peak. The sensory input was enough to finish him off, but his refractory period was halved because of his still-existent stamina. It was about this time of realization that Ahsoka surprised him with the query, “Can you... go again?” He breathily laughed and responded with,

“You know what? I think I can.” Ahsoka smiled, seemingly eager for a second round. “Are you sure?” Wraith wondered, wanting to make certain. 

“I can use the Force completely refresh my energy.” She told him, having done so during taxing battles numerous times before. This application, though, would be far more fun, she reasoned. “Plus, I just had my first time. Of course I want to do it again!” That earned a bark of a laugh from Wraith.

“Come ‘ere, babe.” He chuckled, kissing her eagerly. Ahsoka reciprocated, only to let out a squeal of surprise moments later when Wraith sat up and lifted her into his arms, all while still inside her.

“Oh kriff!” She was silenced when he kissed her deeply, his big strong arms tightly enveloping her and hugging her close to his body. They both loved the feeling of her soft, nubile skin pressed so close to his tough, rugged physique. A more perfect contrast could not be found. The sudden shift in position adjusted the angle of his cock so it rubbed against her walls in a vertical manner. “So hard...” she crooned, moaning as she closed her eyes to savour the fresh burst of sensations. Wraith held her close and kissed her passionately the instant her eyes were open. Ahsoka moaned into his mouth as their tongues slid against one another, her hips rocking back and forth as she ground down on his shaft. Wraith met her movements with his own, pressing as far into her as he could, “so deep...” Ahsoka slowly ground against him as Wraith started thrusting in this seated position, her legs around his hips she she gripped him with her thighs. It was slower, more physical and possibly more intimate than previous. The new position was good for them both, Wraith’s deliberately slow, deep thrusts carrying Ahsoka to highs she’d never experienced before. She whimpered, sighed, moaned and cooed with each pleasurable rock and grind. Her fingers twisted through his auburn locks, ensuring he wouldn’t stray very far. Ahsoka held his head to her chest so he might pleasure her delicate breasts again and was treated to a few kisses and licks that teased her sensitive nipples.

This... The Path was wrong, none of this was darkness. This was pure. There was no other way to describe it. 

Their second session lasted far longer, both of them acclimatized to the limits of their stamina and now having learned just how good sex was. They set a new pace, determine to go again and enjoy everything their lovemaking had to offer. The sex lasted long into the night, hours ticking past as Wraith and Ahsoka rocked and ground their bodies against one another. She would be pulled into soft, reassuring kisses, whimpering into his mouth as pleasure overwhelmed her. His touch was so soft and gentle, slow and caring, he was always putting her first, thinking of her needs and wants before his own. The notion warmed Ahsoka all over, making her feel so good and helping to bring her to a few more rapturous climaxes. She seemed to get quieter with each one, but the pleasure of each never lessened in intensity, which made Ahsoka crave another all the more. The wandering of his hands aided her ache, feeling his battleworn hands caress her back and sides and hips and even venture low enough to squeeze the supple curve of her ass, something she took great pleasure in. 

“I like your hand... on my butt...” She teasingly informed him with a breathless grin. 

“Permission to... stare the next time... you bend over?” Wraith cheekily asked. Ahsoka laughed and ground her entire body against him, drawing close enough to nibble on his ear. 

“Permission... granted.” She agreed between gasps. The growl in the back of his throat made her shiver and whimper, and she soon learned Wraith proffered quite the reaction to efforts involving her teeth. Their next kiss proved the flip side true when he gently nipped at her lower lip and drew out another moan from her. 

They were learning each other, mapping their bodies and finding their hotspots. They learned what worked and what didn’t, all while savouring intimate pleasure from this far slower and possibly more meaningful round of sex. 

Ahsoka savoured every moment, from each climax that swept over her and Wraith’s sense of care as he slowed to let her ride them out, to the basic sensation of her skin sliding against his. They were sweat-slicked and sticky, their fluids mixing between their legs to create quite the mess. But the sensation of it all was... well, maybe there were no words for it, or perhaps there were too many for her to use just one. Either way, she loved it and loved him just as much. 

She sensed he was nearing his peak and confirmed the notion when he vocally told her.

“I’m... close,” he hoarsely whispered. Ahsoka nodded, understanding what he meant. 

“I-I’m... c-close too,” she admitted, unable to recall if this would be four or five for her, “finish me... t-together.” She asked, prompted by a sudden desire. Wraith nodded and worked a little faster, doing his best to hold out long enough to bring her to orgasm. The sudden increase in his pace pushed Ahsoka to a state of perpetual bliss, the thrum of his body colliding with hers enough to swiftly bring about her peak. “Yes yes yes yes yes!!!” Her pleasure spilled into him through their connection and Wraith felt his end approaching just as quickly. Their pleasure mixed and mingled through their bond until the end came for them both and they went rigid in a state of euphoric unity. Ahsoka buried her head in Wraith’s neck and whimpered as she convulsed around his shaft whic pumped thick ropes of seed deep into her core. Wraith’s groan was primal and animalistic, causing Ahsoka to tremble as their combined pleasure slowly dissipated. They remained stationary for many moments afterwards, seemingly frozen in the posture of post-coital bliss with their arms tightly around one another. 

Wraith found the strength to move first and slowly petted her lekku, Ahsoka literally purring in response. Normally her headtails were erogenous zones, able to bring her pleasure much like touching other parts of her body. But now, having finished riding the high of sex, Wraith touching her lekku filled her with warm and comforting sensations. Maybe this was something commonly understood that her limited Jedi knowledge had yet to learn, but all she cared for was more of this... this pure bliss.

“You’re... amazing.” Wraith breathed, kissing her cheek. “You’re so lovely and beautiful.”

“You are too,” Ahsoka managed to reply, finding the strength to move and look him in the eye, “in your own way.” They embraced again, feeling physically satisfied while their love ran at an all time high. “I’m tired.” Ahsoka admitted when they parted. 

“I am too.” Wraith agreed, laying her down on the bed. Ahsoka already missed his closeness and, as he pulled out, missed feeling so full of him too. The sensation of something trickling down her legs drew her attention downwards, where she discovered the embarrassing sight of his white semen oozing from between the lips of her vagina, which were puffy and swollen from all the sexual activity. It mixed with a clear, water-like fluid which was clearly hers and stained the sheets while marking her inner thighs. 

“Oh kriff,” she observed with a mortified laugh, “what a mess.” And it was. Wraith had cum quite a bit it seemed. 

“A beautiful mess.” Wraith replied, kissing her nose. “My beautiful mess.” Ahsoka smiled and ignored the semen and girl-cum dripping down her thighs as Wraith lay beside her. She took the opportunity to snuggle close to him as they basked in the simple quiet in the aftermath of their first time. 

Or was it times? They didn’t know and they didn’t care. 

Wraith pulled the sheets up and over them, both he and Ahsoka more than ready for some shuteye. With soft night light streaming in through the nearby window, clothes scattered across the floor, tangled sheets wrapped around them, Wraith and Ahsoka cuddled together in their second afterglow. Sweet whispered words lingered in the air, nerve endings still buzzed with fading pleasure, drying sweat clung to every inch of their bodies... it was perfect. 

With one hand splayed across his chest and the other curling around his neck, her body pressed tightly against his, Ahsoka nuzzled Wraith’s neck before sleep claimed her, feeling so intimately connected to him and even more in love with him. Wraith felt similarly, his strong arms wrapped around Ahsoka’s lithe frame as he held her, one hand reassuringly on the back of her head while the other rubbed her back in slow soothing motions. He fell asleep soon after, just as tired as her... but also just as happy.


End file.
